homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Viva La Bands, Volume Two: The Feature Credits
The Feature Credits Idiot Olympics This is a clip that should have been used in the Viva La Bam "CKY Challenges" show. We had that haggard ass bike and couldn't find a basketball so we bought some cantaloupes. Dunn commits to the best clothesline of his life here! God I wish this aired on the show! Hennessy and Sugar Water I Met Terry Kennedy through Element. They got him on the team and I knew instantly this kid needed to be on Viva La Bam. He came out and wrecked my car with a 4 wheeler because he was so hopped up on Hennessy and Coke. He went totally berserk staying at my house. He also has the best part in my movie MINGHAGS. Mustard Ass Rake Yohn fucking HATES mustard. It's not a joke. Some chemical imbalance makes him think it's worse than human shit. When I had Turbonegro play in my house I took the opportunity to piss him off. Let's Shred This was just a random day going four wheeling.. I added some skate shit here too. Late Night Snack I fucking hate reptiles but Glomb and Dunn got drunk and went bullfrog hunting when we did a show in Texas. I thought this was fucking sick as shit but I guess its just how you gut a frog to fry it up. Ass Wipe Just waiting to start shooting a show... Don't Piss on Vito Vito is such a shit bag.. I bet him he couldn't get 100 eggs home in one piece. On the drive home Raab had to piss so bad and Vito threatened to kill him. His brain just doesn't work right. Rake's Cake Rake Yohn is a real deal scientist and knows a lot of shit about Anthrax and how to make meth... why he would reach into a filthy urinal and do this THEN eat chicken wings without washing his hands is beyond me. Hob Knob Poor Rob our sound guy had no clue what Raaby was doing. Calling Work Coach One phone call that Element Team Manager Ryan Kingman does not want to pick up is Tim Glomb's. That just means that I want to build something expensive and he has to pay for it. When the receptionist at Element told me he was in a meeting I quit the team. She apparently went ape shit and burst into Kingman's meeting! It's fun to fuck with people. Pond Scum I've known Ryan Dunn most of my life and you'd think that when he asks to pullover so he can piss he'd find a dry spot to do it. How could I not do this? It did smell like shit though. We were on our way to do the Pirate Boat show and had another 3 hours to go. Geoff Rowley Nature Boy Geoff Rowley is one of the sickest skaters ever. I asked him to come skate at my house when Glomb put a skatepark in it. Geoff got so drunk he ended up sleeping in the trees and rain overnight and not even skating the next day. God this was funny. He won the contest in my book. Calling Shitgoose Ryan Gee, aka Shitgoose, is about the laziest person on the planet. All he has to do is take pictures. I know 1000 kids that would kill for his job. I needed to shoot some stuff at FDR one day and he was bitching about it. This just truly shows how lazy he can be. Montage #2 Glomb and Spider (our editor on Viva La Bam) put this together. It's some of the stuff that was never shown on Viva La Bam and the first episode ever. The 5.9% crew came in to build some shit. They ate at Hooters everyday and Bato and Mike Salvadore invented oyster coping and Merk built the best deth hole ever. I loved that ramp. We also had a record rain storm as Hawk, Rowley, Bucky and other pros flew in to skate. What a mess. Senor Dico's Spanish Lesson DiCamillo is pure funny. He made Vito an instructional tape to learn Spanish while we were in Mexico. This is all freestyle, no script and most of the props were in his trunk when he showed up to do it. This montage of him is the best! Making of "Blackened Sunrise" This is just something I threw together quickly to get on this DVD. It's some behind the scenes clips from the day we shot the video. I'll have a better, longer cut on the record when it comes out. Viking Skull Video This was the quickest, cheapest video I've ever shot. It turned out great and I love this song! Minghags I literally got some color corrections back from my new movie MINGHAGS and figured fuck it, I'll throw some clips on this DVD. I just took a video camera outside and shot what you see. We're still shooting this film as I type this. Check out www.minghags.com to see more. I'm sure we'll be finished and maybe even have it on DVD by the time you get this Viva La Bands disc!